Frequently Asked Question
by mayaoreo
Summary: Tempat itu adalah kenangan baginya. Hingga keadaan memaksanya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bahkan tanah kelahirannya. Dan kini realita membawanya pulang untuk bertemu seseorang dan mengucapkan pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan jika dua orang asing baru bertemu. Warning: AU, OC, FrancexSeychelles, Arthur POV


_**A Hetalia Fan Fiction**_

_Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya-sama..._

_Warning: AU, OC, FrancexSeychelles, Arthur's POV_

_it's like a diary of Arthur…_

* * *

Saat matahari condong ke arah barat, dapat kau lihat hamparan lautan berlian di balik tebing yang menjorok ke laut. Lautan berlian? Bukan, itu hanya gaya bahasa orang-orang di lingkunganku yang suka menikmati petang di pantai. Semburat merah matahari yang terpantul air laut meninggalkan efek berkilauan layaknya berlian yang ditempa cahaya. Ditambah dengan semilir angin yang bertiup lembut dan debur ombak yang memecah karang, menciptakan suasana tersendiri bagi masing-masing orang yang menikmati waktu senggangnya di pantai. Di hari Minggu jika langit cerah, orangtuaku suka mengajakku pergi bermain di tebing yang menjorok ke laut. Tepatnya di dekat mulut tebing dimana sebuah pohon besar tua yang akarnya menjuntai hingga mendekati air laut. Ayahku berkata bahwa itu adalah tempat spesial, karena hanya aku dan orang tuaku yang tahu tempat itu. Dan benar saja, pemandangan di atas tebing itu lebih indah daripada yang selama ini kulihat dari pinggir pantai bersama teman sepermainanku.

Biasanya kami duduk sambil menggelar tikar dan memakan cemilan yang disiapkan ibuku dari rumah. Ia akan membuat _apple pie_ dan aneka kue-kue kering lainnya untuk disantap sambil menunggu _High Tea_. Aku yang saat itu masih kecil akan tersenyum gembira bersama ayahku yang menunjuk kapal-kapal yang tengah berlayar di tengah laut atau sesekali menebak siluet awan di langit. Sementara ibu akan menyiapkan kue untuk kami bertiga sambil sesekali tersenyum saat kuperlihatkan imajinasiku di langit. Pernah suatu hari ayahku memperkenalkan seorang anak kecil yang seusia denganku. Ia memiliki bola mata biru cerah seperti warna langit di musim panas. Aku ingat saat itu kami main bersama sampai sore dan tak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu. Aku tak pernah menanyakan anak itu pada ayah dan ibu, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Di hari Minggu yang lain kami pergi ke tebing itu setelah beberapa bulan orangtuaku pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan. Bedanya hari ini dengan hari Minggu yang biasa kami lewati adalah, Ibu membuat _Hachee_ sebagai makanan kami sore ini yang kusantap dengan semangat. Saat pikiranku teralihkan ke garis horizon, aku tak sengaja melirik ayah dan ibuku yang saling bertukar pandang—menatap dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti dengan wajah tersenyum yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Itu saat usiaku enam tahun. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah anak yang paling bahagia sedunia tanpa tahu bahwa sebulan kemudian, kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Teman kerja orangtuaku berkata bahwa mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat menjadi menyurvei anjungan minyak lepas pantai milik perusahaan tempat keduanya bekerja. Kecelakaan yang terjadi itu menelan hampir semua pekerja yang ada di anjungan minyak lepas pantai itu. Perusahaan mengatakan bahwa terjadi kebocoran gas pada pipa penghisap yang dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh ruangan di anjungan tersebut. Setidaknya itulah yang diceritakan Paman Francis, adik ayahku yang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan orangtuaku. Dua minggu setelah kematian mereka, aku diasuh oleh Paman Francis yang segera membawaku pergi dari tanah kelahiranku, Inggris.

Kota tempatku dibesarkan dengan Paris sangatlah berbeda. Aku tinggal di daerah perkebunan di Yorkshire yang mayoritas penduduknya bekerja di ladang. Setelah duabelas tahun di Paris, aku melanjutkan studi ke salah satu universitas ternama di Paris. Paman Francis saat itu sedang sibuk dengan penellitiannya dan aku terbiasa tinggal berdua dengan Seychelles, wanita yang biasa mengurus kami yang usianya tak jauh dari Paman Francis. Namanya memang aneh, seperti nama sebuah negara di benua Afrika, karena memang Sey berasal dari Seychelles.

Hidup dengan mereka berdua tidaklah mudah. Pribadi keduanya sangat berlawanan denganku. Namun seiring waktu berlalu aku sudah tak begitu mempermasalahkan prilaku keduanya yang menyebalkan. Malah aku turut membantu dalam acara pernikahan mereka yang digelar di Gereja Sainte Chapelle, Paris. Selang beberapa bulan, aku yang masih tinggal bersama pasangan baru itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah tersebut.

Keluar dari rumah Paman Francis, aku tetap meneruskan studi akhirku di universitas dan tinggal bersama Sakura, asistenku dalam tugas akhir yang kami kembangkan bersama—yang berasal dari Jepang. Kami pun menjalin hubungan hingga setahun kemudian ia kembali ke Jepang dan kami tak pernah bertemu lagi. Setelah mendapatkan gelar _BSc._ dalam program studi _Biomedical Science_, aku menetap di Jerman—bekerja untuk sebuah rumah sakit. Atasanku—Feliciano Vargas, adalah seorang pria berkebangsaan Italia yang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu staf ahli bedah di rumah sakit swasta tersebut, yaitu dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Melihat hubungan diantara mereka berdua, aku menjadi jengah sendiri. Baru kusadari bahwa sejak orangtuaku meninggal, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Tak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar bisa berbagi suka dan duka denganku. Paman Francis, Sey, bahkan Sakura—mereka bertiga tidak pernah benar-benar tahu seperti apa isi hatiku sebenarnya. Dan melihat Ludwig dan Feliciano sekarang, mengingatkanku akan orangtuaku. Aku kembali berpikir, sudah berapa tahun aku tidak pulang ke kota kelahiranku—ke tempat dimana aku bisa melihat lautan berlian itu lagi?

Berkat dukungan dari Feliciano dan Ludwig, aku mengambil cuti kerja satu minggu dan pergi ke Inggris. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di tanah Inggris, aku membeli satu tiket kereta menuju Yorkshire. Dari stasiun, butuh waktu kurang lebih setengah jam untuk sampai di _Filey Beach,_ daerah tempatku dibesarkan. Sepanjang perjalanan tak kulihat lagi hamparan ladang gandum yang menguning dan suara deruman traktor yang biasa terdengar di musim panas. Mendekati kawasan pantai, terlihat kios-kios berjejer di pinggir pantai yang menawarkan beraneka makanan ringan khas daerah tersebut.

Aku tidak turun di halte bis pinggir area pantai, tapi terus melewatinya dan turun di halte dekat jalan setapak menuju tebing 500 meter setelahnya. Aku tersenyum pada seorang nenek yang sedang berjalan bersama anjingnya menuju pantai. Hanya dengan tas ranselku, aku menyusuri jalan kecil menuju tempat spesialku waktu kecil. Kulihat kota ini sudah berubah. Tak ada lagi kincir angin di ladang gandum yang dibuat sebagai pembangkit listrik tenaga angin. Kini tempat itu berubah menjadi sebuah hotel berbintang yang terlihat ramai. Area di sekitar pantai pun semakin ramai, tapi tidak dengan tebing ini. Seakan waktu di tempat ini terhenti, tak kulihat perbedaan di sepanjang jalan setapak ini.

Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum, lega bahwa tempat spesial ini masih sama seperti dulu. Kini dapat kulihat lautan membentang hingga garis horizon, kapal-kapal yang sedang berlayar, dan beberapa turis yang bermain _snorkelling_. Rasanya aku baru mengerti kenapa manusia merupakan makhluk sosial. Mereka tak akan bisa hidup sendiri, pasti ada saatnya mereka harus berinteraksi dengan seseorang. Manusia membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat mengerti dirinya dan berbagi banyak hal dengannya.

Tatapanku sendu ke arah laut. Mengingat pemandangan ini tak akan pernah sama lagi—tak ada orang yang bisa kuajak berbagi pemandangan ini. Kuingat terakhir kali aku ke sini, saat kulirik kedua orangtuaku saling menatap sedih satu sama lain. Mungkin itulah pertanda bahwa mereka akan segera berpisah denganku—jauh dari kota ini.

Saat aku mendekati mulut tebing—di balik batang pohon dengan akarnya yang menjuntai hingga tebing hingga mendekati laut—kulihat seorang lelaki duduk di celah akar besar yang menjuntai ke mulut tebing. Kulihat postur tubuh itu cukup atletis namun sedikit gemuk dengan rambut pirangnya yang tak bergerak. Apa orang ini sudah mati?

Dengan ragu, kudekati orang itu dan berlutut di sampingnya—ia menutup matanya. Kuperhatikan tubuh orang tak dikenal itu bergerak walaupun tak kentara. Diam-diam kutarik nafas lega karena orang itu masih hidup, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot berurusan dengan _Scotland Yard_ atau dikira membunuh orang. Aku duduk bersandar pada pohon tua tersebut di samping lelaki tak dikenalnya itu.

Aku menatap langit biru dengan gumpalan awan tipis yang bergerak tertiup angin. Kebiasaanku waktu kecil pun muncul lagi. Dalam hati aku menebak-nebak bentuk awan pagi itu. Tanpa kusadari sepasang mata dengan iris biru di sampingku mengamati aku yang sibuk melihat awan. Dan tiba-tiba suara dengan aksen Texas yang kental bertanya,

"Apa kau sering ke sini?"

"…" Aku memutuskan untuk diam.

"Sejak kecil aku pernah ke sini bersama dua orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti orangtuaku sendiri. Mereka berkata bahwa ini tempat yang spesial untuk mereka dan anaknya yang berumur sama denganku. Roderich berkata bahwa di sini ia biasa mengajak anaknya menebak bentuk awan kalau hari sudah sore."

Aku segera menoleh pada lelaki di sampingku yang menatap balik padaku. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatiku, penasaran, kesal, sedih—semuanya. Ingin aku bertanya namun suaraku tak dapat keluar. Iris hijauku yang jarang dimiliki orang-orang Eropa menatap wajah itu lekat.

"Apa kau anak dari Roderich?" kali ini mimik muka itu berubah geli. Pertanyaan retoris itu membangkitkan sebuah perasaan aneh di hatiku. Seperti baru bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama pergi dan mustahil untuk bertemu. Perlahan aku tersenyum tak percaya dan menanyakan hal yang paling sering ditanyakan orang jika baru pertama kali bertemu,

"... siapa namamu?"

* * *

_End_

**_A/N: _**pertama, saya minta maaf atas update-an Into the New World yang tak kunjung saya selesaikan… Jadi sebagai ganti ngga nge-posting fanfict berbulan-bulan, saya akhirnya membuat oneshot nanggung lagi… about this story, agak random memang, lagipula saya ga begitu sering buat cerita dengan sudut pandang orang pertama… so, bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Sampaikan pendapat anda di kotak review~ terima kasih ^^

_So, this is the epilogue_

* * *

"Alfred. Jadi kau Arthur?"

"Namaku Arthur Kirkland. Senang berjumpa denganmu Alfred, tapi apa namamu hanya itu?"

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah nama panjang Roderich itu Roderich Edelstein? Kenapa namamu Kirkland?"

"Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu, Alfred. Jadi jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kami berdua menatap kesal satu sama lain. Namun kekesalan itu tak bertahan lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian tawa lepasku yang sudah lama tak terdengar keluar juga, bersamaan dengan tawa orang asing bernama Alfred itu.

"Salam kenal, Arthur. Mungkin kau lupa, tapi kita pernah bertemu waktu kecil di sini. Dan semenjak orangtuamu meninggal, aku sering kesini sambil bertanya-tanya apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Dan kali ini sebuah perasaan baru muncul menggelitik hatiku. Membuatku tak kuasa mengalihkan pandangan dari iris biru yang menatapku geli. Dapat kurasakan suhu wajahku yang meningkat sambil dalam hati berbisik, 'tampaknya aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang dapat berbagi pemandangan ini denganku...'

_Filey Beach-North Yorkshire, 2007_


End file.
